How Kick Came To Be
by biancy2712
Summary: This is a story about how Kim and Jack get together; all the fights, challenges, struggles, etc. Please read and review. I was never good at summaries.
1. Preface

**Hey guys! I'm here with a brand new kickin it story called how kick came to be. It's the story of how Kim and jack got together. So hope you like it! Also, this whole story will be in Kim's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

**Preface**

Hi! I'm Kim Crawford and this is how kick came to be.

Kick is a pairing name of me, **Ki**m Crawford and ja**ck **Brewer.

I never really liked Jack more than a friend but when he got a scholarship to the Otai Academy in Japan. I would bear to see him leave.

I finally spilled out all my guts to Joan! Out of all people it had to be Joan! But anyways after that we kinda became closer.

If only that stupid director hadn't yelled "Cut!" I would have kissed Jack! But No! he just had to tell everyone he cut his leg! I really just wanted to punch him at that moment and- Sorry really off topic. But yeah.

This is the story of _how kick came to be_.

**How was that? Sorry it was short, I wasn't planning to do a preface but I thought it would be better. But as a special treat from me to you. The next chapter is up so I hope you like it! Also, please review! It would mean a lot to me!**


	2. All the things I love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT!**

**All the things I love**

It all started 2 weeks before my birthday when Jack started to ask me a ton of questions! And by a ton, I mean a ton!

Everyday; At school, at the dojo, while we were texting each other he would asks questions like "What's your favourite colour?" or Do you like chocolate?"

I was getting really annoyed!

~~~line break~~~

On my birthday, I walked into school and everyone said "Happy Birthday!"

I was really happy but Jack wasn't there. When I walked into homeroom, I saw Jack sitting at the back writing furiously in a notebook.

I sat beside him and called his name. He didn't answer. I called him again and again until I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He looked at me "Oh, hey Kim." Then went back to writing in his notebook. I thought he forgot my birthday but I quickly pushed that thought away because Jack was honest and loyal to his friends. He would never forget.

By the end of the day Jack didn't say anything else to me and was not there at lunch. I walked disappointedly to my locker.

As I opened my locker a note flew down. I crouched down and picked it up, it said:

_Meet me at 7 at the beach by the harbour._

So I did, as I waited I thought why Jack didn't say anything to me today. Was it something I did? By 7:15 no one was there and I decided to go back.

Just as I turned around, fireworks lit up the sky. I watched in amazement as they were one of the things I love.

When they finished a voice asked "Did you like it?" I jumped and turned around. Standing there was Jack.

He chuckled and I replied "Yes, I loved them thank you."

"Sorry I couldn't get them on earlier but I hope this will make up for it." He brought me towards the end of the beach where teddy bears, roses and candles were placed.

Jack explained "I wanted to give you the best birthday gift but I didn't know what. So I brought everything you loved to you." Then it all fit. Jack got every single thing I loved and put it right in front of my eyes. I wanted to cry but I held myself together. I scanned at everything before noticing that it was everything I loved but one.

I frowned and said "You're missing one."

Jack said "What is it? I can quickly go get it, the mall closes at 8."

"But you already have."

"What is it?"

"You."

**TA-DA wow was it that easy for Kick to prevail? Stay tune to find the answer next week! Hopefully! ;)**

**Please Review, it means a lot to me!**

**~~Allison**


	3. I Hate Hay

**Hey everybody! This is probably not my best chapter but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

**I hate hay**

_Last Chapter:_

_Jack explained "I wanted to give you the best birthday gift but I didn't know what. So I brought everything you loved to you." Then it all fit. Jack got every single thing I loved and put it right in front of my eyes. I wanted to cry but I held myself together. I scanned at everything before noticing that it was everything I loved but one._

_I frowned and said "You're missing one."_

_Jack said "What is it? I can quickly go get it, the mall closes at 8."_

_"But you already have."_

_"What is it?"_

_"You."_

Jack stared at me like I had 3 heads.

Then he snapped out of trance and said "So did Kimmy finally admit that she has a crush on me?"

I hit him on the arm and he grumbled "Owe…"

"1- Don't call me Kimmy. 2- I don't have a crush on you and 3- I said I love you because I love how your loyal and caring to everyone. I love you as a big brother."

"Ok but you still have a crush on me."

"I do not have a crush on you!"

~~~2 days later~~~

I was sitting in the school bus with a lot of noisy kids going to a farm, to learn about agriculture. Luckily Jack was sitting beside me so I wasn't bored to death.

When we finally got there, the teachers told us to wait in the barn while they told the farmers we arrived. We were all bored until someone offered to play "Hey!"

The rules were simple, you start looking down then someone says look up. You look randomly at someone. If that same person is looking back at you, you yell "Hey!" and trade places, the last one there is out. If no one is looking at you t hen you are safe.

Easy right?

But no one would expect this to happen.

~~~line break~~~

We were in the 5th round of Hey when World War 3 began.

Donna Tobin said "Look up."

And somehow everyone was looking at each other. Jack was looking at me and I was looking at him.

We both yelled "Hey!"And started to run.

I thought he was going to move so I ran straight towards him but he didn't so I slammed right into him. Fortunately he grabbed my arm before I hit the ground. Unfortunately Milton was chasing Jerry for breaking his science fair project …. Again and Jerry slammed into Jack. Jack lost his balance and we fell onto a pile of hay with Jack on top of me and his lips on mine! Eddie was eating falafel balls and drinking a soda was sitting on the pile of hay Jack and I fell on. Eddie freaked and dropped his food in my HAIR and after he pushed us of the hay pile!

My hair was filled with hay, soda and falafel balls and I was so mad!

I may have kissed Jack today but I was so going to kill Milton, Eddie and Jerry!

**How was that? Probably confusing so here's a very short version of what happened-Kim ran into Jack, Jerry slammed into Jack and they fell onto a hay pile. Eddie was sitting on the hay pile and eating. He dropped food in Kim's hair and then she is going to kill them. If you still don't get it, tell me.**

**Also this kinda happened to me- of course not the kissing *eww* we were playing hay and I slammed into a guy in my class and he did grab my arm before I fell. *Thank God***

**Well please review**

**~~Allison**


	4. Video chats tell secrets

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter of how kick came to be! And also, it is official! Friday is going to be my update date! So always tune in on Friday for another chapter! **

**I can't wait for Christmas! Who isn't? But anyways, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_My hair was filled with hay, soda and falafel balls and I was so mad! _

_I may have kissed Jack today but I was so going to kill Milton, Eddie and Jerry!_

**Video chats tell secrets**

I sat in my room looking through a mirror at my hair. It had pieces of hay, falafel balls, soaked with soda and other substances and materials.

Grace was suppose to be coming to help me get all this guck out but had to stop at her house to get some supplies?

I sighed as I looked away and PING!

I jumped and saw my computer had signaled a video chat from none other than Jack Brewer.

I quickly straightened my wrinkly clothes, tried to fix my hair and hit accept.

Jack and Jerry appeared on the screen and they both jumped at the sight of me. I don't blame them.

I waited for them to say something but were too busy looking at me so I said "Yes?"

Jack asked "What?"

"You video chatted me."

"Oh yeah, we just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Well I am."

Jerry butted in "Are you sure because I know for sure your hair isn't?" and he started laughing.

I lunged at him, even though it was through a computer screen Jerry quickly scrambled behind Jack.

I growled "Jerry, I suggest you leave _now_ because Jack's house is only 5 minutes from mine."

He quickly ran out of Jack's room doing his Columbian War chant.

Jack chuckled "You really scared him, even Eddie and Milton. They're all at my house right now."

"They deserve it."

"Yeah I guess. So are you okay, you ran out pretty quickly."

"Yeah I'm okay. Grace is supposed to help get all of this stuff out. But I guess she's running a bit late. " I tugged on my hair.

Then behind me someone yelled "Kim! I'm here!"

Jack said "I think that's-"

"Grace?" I finished "We'll I better go."

"Okay see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

"Wait!" Grace yelled "Is Jerry there?"

Jack answered "Yeah, why?"

"I want to talk to him."

"Um…. Okay?"

Then yelled in the background "Jerry! Grace wants to talk to you."

Jerry came running in saying "Grace?" Then he noticed Grace and said "What it do, girl?"

I said to Grace "Hey! I thought you were going to help me fix my hair?"

"I am, just let me talk to Jerry for 5 minutes. In the mean time you can just wash out your hair with water."

"Ok fine." I grumbled

I walked into my bathroom, took my shower head and turned on the water. I slowly plucked out hay and stuff out of my hair.

Outside I hear Grace giggling. Then my hand gets tangled in my hair and I move my other hand with the shower head over to help myself get untangled.

Then I am totally tangled with my hair. I start to panic, and then I yelled "Grace!"

"What!" she shouted

"I'm tangled in my hair I need help!" I exclaimed

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

3 minutes later she still doesn't come so I yell again

Finally she comes in complaining "I was talking to Jerry."

"Whatever, help me!"

~~Line Break~~

After 3 hours of kicking, screaming and yelling I finally walk out of my bathroom with smooth silky hair.

I thank Grace and then flopped on my bed thinking about my day.

Then the sound of Jack's voice interrupts my thought.

I glance at the computer screen and saw Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie sitting on Jack's bed talking.

I am about to close the video chat when I froze at the close button.

"-she's nice, pretty and athletic. She's everything I want in a girl!"

Milton asked "So when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know but make sure you don't tell Kim-"

My computer screen goes black.

**TA-DA! Hoped you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews but please review again! It means a lot!**

**So don't forget to tune in next week!**

**~~Allison**


	5. Haunted House

**The 5****th**** chapter of How Kick Came To Be**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_I am about to close the video chat when I froze at the close button._

_"-she's nice, pretty and athletic. She's everything I want in a girl!"_

_Milton asked "So when are you going to tell her?"_

_"I don't know but make sure you don't tell Kim-"_

_My computer screen goes black._

**Haunted House**

I finally managed to drag my tired body to school.

Last night I stayed up all night trying to figure out what Jack was going to say. Why would he keep secrets from me, I thought best friends never keep secrets from each other?

I decided to just forget about. I wasn't supposed to hear that if Jack didn't want me too…

When I got to school, I put on a straight face and walked to my locker. My jaw dropped… At my locker was Jack and Donna Tobin… and they were hugging!

I quickly rushed out of school with Jack behind saying my name behind me.

~~line break~~

I was in the dojo punching the life out of the dummies for the rest of the day. I decided to skip school because I was too mad and sad to face Jack today.

Rudy didn't seem to mind probably because he knew not to mess with me with I was mad.

When school was over the guys came to the dojo as usual and I spotted them in the courtyard. I tried to make a run for it but Jack saw me and ran to greet me.

But before Jack could say anything Rudy burst out of his office saying "I am the happiest man alive!" Eddie asked "Why?"

"Because my uncle Bob owns this 5 star hotel in Seattle and I just booked us a competition there this week! So he said that we could stay there for free, for the whole week!"

I was really excited because I've always wanted to go to Seattle to see the Space Needle! Now I am and I'm staying in a 5 star hotel! Let's just hope Rudy doesn't mess up but boy was I wrong!

~~line break~~

First Rudy made us miss our flight because he needed to drop off Tip tip at Marge's then we had to take a flight to Seattle at 3 a.m.!

During the flight there was a toddler sitting beside me crying and annoying me for the whole flight! When we finally arrived in Seattle it was 7 a.m. and we were all exhausted!

Also, the hotel that Rudy's uncle owns was a 5 star MOTEL! The rooms were as tiny as my walk-in closet and we had to share 2 to a room! So I got paired up with JACK! Out of all people it had to be him, the person I was mad at.

Everyone slept until 9 p.m. and we weren't hungry so Jack suggested going to the haunted house about 2 miles away from the motel.

I was never afraid of haunted houses probably because I have never been in one before.

We paid for tickets and one by one walked into the haunted house. I went 2nd after Jack probably because only Jack and I weren't scared.

The haunted house was completely dark with only candles on the ground flickering each second; in the background you could hear a pair of chimes.

I walked forward when something crunched under my foot, it was a skeleton rib. I stifled a scream. _This isn't real Kim come on, just find the exit._

Then something popped out in front of me, it was a vampire? I fell onto my butt hard then I got up quickly and ran.

Something was chasing me; dogs to be precise. Like the ones from the Karate Kids movie. I smiled to myself as Jack and I almost kissed, we were so cl- BAM!

I slammed into a wall and I see red liquid dripping down the wall. I feel my forehead and it's wet and sticky with this red liquid. My eyes widened when I finally notice its blood.

Then images of people with blood all over them appear and that's when I lost it, probably because Jack is one of them.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH! Is Jack hurt?! Will Kim get out of this haunted house with Jack… alive? Find out on Christmas Day!**

**Also, thank you for everyone who reviewed and please continue to review! It means a lot!**

**Until next time-**

**~~Allison**


	6. Locked up in a room

**Hey! Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas Present from me to you! I'm currently listening to Austin and Ally's ****_not a love song_**** (Love that show!), watching the Legend of Frosty (I love this movie, I watch it every Christmas!) and I just played Just Dance 4 (got it for Christmas!).**

**Also, do you think the ending of the last chapter was kind of to bloody? Please tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_I slammed into a wall and I see red liquid dripping down the wall. I feel my forehead and it's wet and sticky with this red liquid. My eyes widened when I finally notice its blood._

_Then images of people with blood all over them appear and that's when I lost it, probably because Jack is one of them._

**Locked up in a room**

I get up screaming Jack's name. I run towards him but it seemed like the hall never ends. Eventually I tripped and break down in a sob. Jack disappeared and I sat in darkness.

"Kim!" someone yells, my heart jumps. I recognize that voice form anywhere! It's Jack!

"Jack!" I yell and start running."Jack! Jack! Jac-"

I screammed, I slammed into something!

"Owe..." The person complained then they look at me.

It's Jack. I scream in relief "Oh my gosh! You're Okay!"

Jack seems confused "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I saw an image of you covered in... blood." I shuddered at that memory.

"Really? Because I saw the same thing but it was you."

Then something creaked, then a ghost appeared and I screamed. Jack grabbed my hand and we ran.

I smiled as we ran. The great Jack Brewer was holding my hand!

Jack ran with me, dogging all the traps and then we finally burst through the exit.

The sunlight irritated my eyes but I saw Rudy, Eddie, Jerry and Milton standing there.

Jerry asked "Yo, what's up?"

I exclaimed angrily "What's up? I was chased my dogs, screamed out by ghost and frightened by vampires and you ask me what's up?"

Jerry whimpers behind Rudy and Jack says "Wait a second, you guys didn't even go in the haunted house; you were too scared!"

I slapped my forehead "Of course, that's why you guys were just standing here."

Eddie went high pitch "Psshh.. of course, we went in."

Jack threatened them "Well, if you went in before then you won't be scared to go in again."

I pitch in "Yeah, unless you didn't go in the first time because you were too scared."

Rudy says "Of course we went in the first time; we'll go again if you want. Right guys?" then nervously glanced around.

Milton says "We'll go in."

They walked in and Jack countsed down "3...2...1..."

"Ahhhh!" they scream running out of the house.

We laugh the whole way back to the motel.

~~Line break~~

Rudy said that he got reservations at some fancy 5-star restaurant so we have to dress fancy.

Since the bathroom is outside of our rooms, Jack would change in the room and I would change in the bathroom. After I got my stuff I opened the door to go out, but it didn't budge. I tried again before I called out "Jack?"

He came to me asking "What?"

"The doors not opening."

"What?" and tried to opened the door. Then we heard whispering and laughing outside our door.

We both scream "Guys! Open this door now!"

Milton I think said "No! Not until you guys admit that you like each other!"

We both blush and scream "We don't have a crush on each other."

Jerry says "Mhmmmm."

I scream "Jerry!" and I hear someone shuffle back from the door.

I asked Jack "What about Rudy?"

Jacks eyes lit up as he screamed "Rudy!"

Rudy screamed back "What?"

"Let us out!"

"No, you guys really need to admit that you like each other! Even Jerry notices!"

Jerry asked "What do I notice?"

"On second thought never mind."

I demanded once more "Let us out!"

They all scream "No!"

I asked Jack "Now what do we do?"

Jack scanned around the room which only had a closet, 2 beds, our stuff, a window (we couldn't jump out because we were on the second floor) and an air vent.

We said in unison "The air vent."

I volunteered to go because I was smaller.

The vent was tiny and dusty. After a lot of grunting and screaming, I was up in the vent. I crawled around for what seemed like hours.

Then someone yelled "Boo!"

I screamed and turned around, it was Jack!

I demanded "How did you get up here!"

He answered as if it was obvious "I just climbed on top of the closet."

"Whatever let's just go."

Then the vent started to creak.

Jack said "That doesn't sound good."

I said sarcastically "Thank you captain obvious."

Then we fall and landed beside the guys.

They screamed when they saw us and Jack didn't even stop me when I went to go kill them, maybe he even helped.

**Was that okay? Maybe not my best chapter, but hope you liked it!**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to update on Friday but for sure on New Year's Day or Eve, so just stay tune!**

**Once again Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year!**

**And a Review would be an awesome Christmas Present for me, so please review!**

**Until Next time**

**~~Allison**


	7. Fancy Dining Part 1

**Happy New Years! I'm kinda stoked about this chapter because there will be a huge shocker at the bottom!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or the Olive Garden!**

_Previously:_

_Then the vent started to creak._

_Jack said "That doesn't sound good."_

_I said sarcastically "Thank you captain obvious."_

_Then we fall and landed beside the guys._

_They screamed when they saw us and Jack didn't even stop me when I went to go kill them, maybe he even helped._

**Fancy Dining Part 1**

After Jack and I cornered the guys, Rudy pleaded "Please! Let us go! I have a 7 o'clock reservation at the Olive Garden and its 6:15! Can you kill us after?"

Jack looking at me saying "It's your call."

I sighed "Fine! But if you try something I will make sure your death will be the most painful. Got it?"

They all gulped and nodded.

I grabbed my stuff from my room and headed to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower then blow dried my hair. I slid on my dark blue dress with a golden belt around it and started curling my hair. After I added a bit of make-up and slipped on my black heels.

I looked in the mirror before heading out. The girl in the mirror I saw was not the one screaming in a haunted house or the one threatening a 23 year-old man. The girl in the mirror was beautiful.

_I hope Jack likes this_ I thought.

When I exited the guys were standing there arguing. They all wore the clothes from before except Jack who was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black leather jacket on top, black dress pants and black high-tops.

I asked "Hey I thought we were leaving now?" No one answered me, they were too busy arguing.

"Guys?" I said a little louder.

"GUYS!" I screamed

They all turned around and their jaws dropped.

Jack answered "We are but the guys have to change in the bathroom for some reason."

Eddie said "It's called pumping up this playa." We all rolled our eyes.

Rudy asked "Why don't you guys head to the restaurant first, we'll be late if you wait for us."

Jack and I nodded. I quickly went to my room swapped my make-up bag for my purse and then hurried outside.

Jack was already getting a taxi for us. He opened the door and let me in first like a gentleman then hopped right after.

The taxi driver asked in a bored voice "Where to?"

Jack replied "The Olive Garden, 347 5th Avenue Street." **(I just made that up)**

The taxi garden glanced back at us and asked "On your first date?"

Jack and I started to protest but the driver said "I'm just joking but you guys would be a cute couple."

Jack and I blushed.

When we arrived Jack paid the driver and we walked into the Olive Garden.

The host asked "Table for 2?"

_No, a lamp for 2_ I thought sarcastically.

Jack replied before I could "No, we have a reservation under Rudy Gillespie, a table for 6."

The host checked her computer and said "Ah, here we are. Rudy Gillespie, table for 2."

I said "It's a table for 6."

The host declared confused. "No, it's a table for 2." Then led us to our table, despite our protest.

After we sat down and the host left, I let out a frustrating growl "Rudy set this all up, didn't he?"

"That's what I've been thinking."

"Can I leave so I can kill him?"

"No, let's just eat first."

Our server name Minnie came to ask what we would like to eat. I balled up my fist when she started to batting her eyelashes at Jack.

I ordered mushroom ravioli with coke while Jack ordered a deluxe medium pizza with a coke too.

When she left I scowled at him "We're here on a da-," I cut myself off. "We're here eating at a fine-dining restaurant and you still order a pizza?"

"So, this is still a family restaurant. And does Kimmy want this to be a date?"

I growled "Don't call me Kimmy!"

He held his hands up in surrender but winked "But you want this to be a date right?"

Before I could shout at him Minnie came back with our drink and a plate of breadsticks. She shot me a glare of hatred while handing me my coke.

After she left, I started nibbling on a breadstick.

Jack blurted out "Where we're you on Monday?"

"At the dojo." I replied slowly

"Why?"

"Because…."

"What's wrong? You ignored me for the whole week!"

I burst out "What wrong it that you decided to keep a secret from me!"

Jack asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the day we had that video chat, Grace or Jerry forgot to turn it off. 3 hours later I heard you and the guys talking." I mimicked him "Oh, don't tell Kim something!" His eyes widen, "But I didn't get to hear the rest because of my stupid computer!" I pause to talk a breath "Then the next day I see you and Donna hugging!"

"Kim, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you and Donna Tobin are secretly dating!"

**Ha ha! See what I mean? Tune in on Friday to see if it's true or not!**

**P.S. the more reviews I get the faster I will update so REVIEW!**

**~~Allison**


	8. Fancy Dining Part 2

**Hey everybody! After I typed up this chapter, I was unsatisfied with it. So I decided to post the next chapter on Monday.  
So I hope you like it, although I didn't.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or the Olive Garden!**  
_Previously:  
"I'm talking about the day we had that video chat, Grace or Jerry forgot to turn it off. 3 hours later I heard you and the guys talking." I mimicked him "Oh, don't tell Kim something!" His eyes widen, "But I didn't get to hear the rest because of my stupid computer!" I pause to talk a breath "Then the next day I see you and Donna hugging!"  
"Kim, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you and Donna Tobin are secretly dating!"  
_**Fancy Dining Part 2**  
Jack's eyes widened "No! That's not true!"  
Before he could say anything else, I got out of my seat. I ran out ignoring everybody. Tears were falling from my eyes and Jack kept calling out my name behind me.  
Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I whirled around seeing Jack. I started thrashing, trying to get out of his grip. "Let me go Jack!"  
"No." He said calmly. Then pulled me through a door despite my protests.  
We ended up in a janitor's closet. Did I mention we were really close together?  
I beg "Jack, let me go! I want to go home!"  
"No! You don't know the full truth!"  
"I know what I saw and heard!"  
"I only hugged Donna Tobin because she told me we got an A on our science project!"  
Oh...  
I shot back "What about don't tell Kim what?"  
He hesitated "I... it was..."  
"Ha you're stuttering! What it is? Oh don't tell Kim that I have a girlfriend or that Lindsay is my girlfriend or maybe-"  
He cut me off "I like you."  
I gasp "Wait, what?"  
He took a deep breath "I told the guys don't tell Kim that I like you."  
My heart stop, this can't be happening. I had to know for sure.  
"How do I know you're not making this up? You're probably just-"  
Then he kissed me. I felt like fireworks were shooting everywhere.  
He pulled away "Would I do that if I hated you?"  
Suddenly the janitor's door opened, it was the janitor!  
I blushed deep red and I'm pretty sure Jack was doing the same.  
Jack muttered "Sorry." He pulled me out of the closet and we nervously sat back down at our table.  
"So..." I pondered  
"So..."  
"I wonder where are meal is?" Trying to make a conversation.  
Just then Minnie comes with our main course.  
"There it is." Jack said  
We eat in silence, occasionally blurting out random things.  
We decided to skip dessert so we can go home and kill Rudy.  
When the bill came, Jack exclaimed "Wow, thank you Rudy!"  
"What's wrong?" I asked  
"Rudy booked us a reservation at the Olive Garden and didn't bother to tell us that we needed to play the bill!"  
"Do we have enough? I think have some money in my purse." Looking around in my purse I found a $20 bill.  
Jack chuckled. "What?" I demanded  
"I have enough money, Kim."  
I glared at him and stuffed the $20 bill back into my purse.  
After Minnie came to take the money and stiffly wished us a good evening.  
While walking back home, Jack hesitantly slipped his hand in mine and I smiled.  
We stopped at a beach and watched the moon shine brightly in the sky for a few minutes.  
Then Jack broke the silence "This just be really awkward for you, your best friend likes you."  
"I don't really think so."  
He smiled and suggested "Why don't we take things slow? You can admit to me that you like me when your ready?" Then quickly added "If you like me."  
I wanted to scream "I love you!" But I couldn't... instead I just nodded.  
We walked back to the motel still holding hands and went straight to our room. We didn't see the guys but I was so tired that I decided to kill Rudy later.  
In the room Jack muttered "These are tiny beds."  
"Why don't we join them together? We'll get a bit more room."  
"Sure, I can move them. You can go change."  
I was to tired to argue so grabbed my stuff and headed to the bathroom.  
In the bathroom, I took off my dress and heels and changed them with a pair of grey sweatpants and a green Bobby Wasabi T-shirt. I quickly rubbed off all the make-up off my face and brushed my teeth.  
By the time I got back to the room Jack was in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a grey shirt and the beds were together.  
He asked as I hoped into bed "Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, unless you want to sleep in a tiny bed!"  
He turned off the lights and hoped in beside me.  
The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Goodnight Kimmy."  
**OK so maybe it was an OK chapter. You tell me.  
Jack admits to Kim that he likes her but why won't Kim admit that she likes him? Give me your guesses and I'll PM you if your right.  
And sorry about the grammatical mistakes and spelling errors, I did this all on my phone and after I typed it up, I couldn't post it because I was on fanfiction mobile. **

**But review and I'll see you on Monday!  
~~Allison**


	9. I Dare You

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_He asked as I hoped into bed "Are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes, unless you want to sleep in a tiny bed!"_

_He turned off the lights and hoped in beside me. _

_The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Goodnight Kimmy."_

**I Dare You**

I woke up to the sound of cameras clicking and before I could open my eyes I heard the door close and blackness took over me again.

When I finally woke up, I looked to my right and saw Jack sleeping peacefully beside me with arm around my waist.

I smiled and reached over to my bedside stand. I unlocked my phone and my calendar dated today was the karate tournament at 10.

I looked at my clock and it said 9:45, I thought _I have plenty of time_.

I started playing Temple Run before remembering everything;

_The kiss_

_Jack liking me_

_The tournament ..._

_Today at 10 A.M!_

I screamed "Jack! Wake up! We have a karate tournament in 11 minutes!"

Jack's eye snapped open and we both hurried to get ready.

I opened the door and saw no one outside, I quickly ran to the guy's rooms and banged on their door, screaming "Wake up! We're going to be late!"

I keep banging until Eddie and Jerry opened up there door, clearly annoyed.

Jerry started mumbling in Spanish while Eddie exclaimed "What are you doing Kim! Its 10 in the morning!"

I said angrily "We have a karate tournament in 2 minutes and I'm trying to wake you guys up!"

"Rudy said last night that it was cancelled because the other dojo forfeited." Eddie explained calmly.

"We'll I wouldn't have known that because no one told us!"

"Because you guys came back so late, we were too tired to wait for you guys."

My angry slowly melted away, and then Milton opens his door with a loud BANG!

"What is all this screaming? I need my perfect 12 hours of sleep people!"

I apologize "Sorry Milton."

Soon everybody goes back into their rooms and sleep. Jack appears and says "That was a waste of waking up early."

"I know." I mumbled.

Jack asked "Since we're awake, you want to tour Seattle?"

I bit my lip and answer "Sure."

~~Line Break~~

I sigh as we finally reach Seaford. Jack and I toured all of Seattle; we saw the Space Needle, went in the Seattle Aquarium, visited the Woodland Park Zoo and so much more! We had a lot of fun together!

Around 3 p.m. we made our way back to the motel and the guys were packing. At 7 we took off and here we are. Home sweet home; Seaford.

~~Line Break~~

The next day, I woke up at 12 and I saw I had 13 new messages from my friends. I decided to meet up with in 30 minutes at the mall.

After I finished telling them what happened in Seattle, Grace exclaimed "OMG! He actually admits that he likes you?"

I nod, and confirmed "The Great Jack Brewer likes me."

Julie asks "So why didn't you say that you like him back?" Yes, they know about my crush on Jack.

"I couldn't. As much as I wanted too I couldn't and you know why." They nodded.

Then Grace gasps "I dare you to go on a date with Jack."

"Wait what?"

"I dare you to ask Jack out on a date."

"No!"

Julie pitches in "Come on Kim, you know you want to."

"What if I don't want to?" I shot back

"Then we'll blackmail you." Grace takes out her phone and looks for something on it before showing it to me.

It was a picture of Jack and me sleeping together, cuddling in Seattle!

I try and take the phone away but Grace dodges "Where'd you get that photo?"

"I have my ways. So are you going to take the dare or not. Because I'm pretty sure everybody in this world would love to see this picture."

I growled "Fine."

Julie says "He's right there, go ask him." And gives me a little push towards the guys.

I shot them a glare before heading towards them.

Jack spots me and waves me over. The guys leave, leaving Jack and I alone.

I speak up "So Jack, I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"No, I'm free. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could head to Falafel Phils, together." And I quickly added "Alone."

Jack smiled "Sure, I was just about to ask you."

"Oh."

"So, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sure."

I walk back to Grace and say "I love you." And hug her.

~~Line Break ~~

The doorbell rings and I quickly look in the mirror before opening the door. I was wearing a sparkly pink dress with golden sandals. My hair was in light curls and I had a layer of light make-up on.

When I opened the door, Jack was standing there looking... hot. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket on top, black jeans and black hi-tops.

Jack said breathlessly "Wow Kim, you look great."

I say "Same to you too."

"Shall we go?" He asks like a gentleman.

"Yeah."

~~At Falafel Phils~~

The restaurant was not very crowded but there were a few people. We sat at our regular booth and ordered.

"So..." I wondered

Then the plant beside the door sneezes and Jack and I roll our eyes knowing it was the guys spying on us.

We secretly decided to act.

"Oh Jack! Why can't we tell the guys that we are secretly dating?" Somehow the plant gasps.

"We can't, it will ruin our friendship with them."

"But I love you so much!"

"Same here but as much as I want to tell them, we can't."

Then Brett, my ex-boyfriend walks into Falafel Phils and comes straight to me.

"Kim, can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Then Jack stands up and says "Hey! No you can't! Leave my girl alone!"

"What? You guys are dating?"

"Yes now leave!"

Brett scrambles quickly out and I scream to Jack "What was that?"

Jack says innocently "What was what?"

"You can't even let me talk to any other guy!"

"I let you talk with Milton, Eddie and Jerry!"

"And that's it!"

"He wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend again!"

"How would you know? You're such an over protective boyfriend!"

"What?" Jack stands there confused.

"I hate you! We are over! I never want to see you again!"

I run out of the restaurant thinking _That was a good show._

**Ha ha. More of a humorous chapter I suppose and not that many Kick moments either. Sorry but I promise on Friday the next chapter will be filled with jealousy...**

**So stay tuned!**

**~~Allison**


	10. Romeo and Tybalt Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_"How would you know? You're such an over protective boyfriend!"_

_"What?" Jack stands there confused._

_"I hate you! We are over! I never want to see you again!"_

_I run out of the restaurant thinking __That was a good show._

**Romeo and Tybalt Part 1**

I walked into school feeling happier than ever.

When Grace and Julie saw me they quickly rushed towards me "Are you ok, Kim?"

I asked "Yeah, why?"

Grace answered "Well heard that you and Jack-"

Julie elbowed her and finished "Had a date!"

"Yeah I know, you're the ones who dared me to do it."

Julie said trying to change the topic "Hey look! The guys are here."

Jack, Eddie, Jerry and Milton just walked up to their lockers.

"Great, let's go talk to them."

Julie and Grace shot me nervous glance.

I marched up to them with Grace and Julie behind me saying cheerfully "Hey guys!"

Jack said happily too "Hey!" while the guys just mumbled "Hi."

To break the awkward silence Grace noticed the poster beside them and gasp "OMG! Did you know they were doing the play Romeo and Juliet?"

"NO! Are you serious?" I asked excitedly. I absolutely loved theater.

Julie read the poster and squealed "YES!"

"We have to audition!"

"Totally!" Grace said

We turned to the guys and Eddie asked "What?"

Julie told them "Come try out for Romeo and Juliet."

"NO!" They screamed

"Please." We asked putting on puppy dog faces.

I said trying to convince them "Jerry you can play with swords, Milton you can work on your directing, Eddie you can help with the set-up. You were great with the screaming log of Seaford. And Jack….. um…. You can wear tights and kiss a girl?"

All of them agree except for Jack.

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't want to wear tights and kiss a girl and I don't even act."

"Yeah you do, we did it in the Karate games."

"Well….."

"Please!" I begged

"Fine, but I'm not even going to get a part." Jack said reluctantly

"We'll see about that." And left, winking at him on the way.

~~Line Break~~

We had the auditions yesterday and I think I did AWESOME! I really hope I get the part and Jack got Romeo then we have a romantic kiss on stage. In front of everyone!

Ms. Applebottom said that she would post the cast after school, which is in 3 minutes!

I am sitting anxiously in Homeroom waiting to be dismissed.

I just hope someone like Donna Tobin or Lindsay get the part that would be-

_BRING! BRING!_

The bell rings and I'm out of my seat in a flash.

I run to the auditorium and from afar and I can see a list on the door of the auditorium.

That makes me run no sprint to the door.

My heart breaks as I read the list.

Juliet- Lindsay Hoffer

Romeo- Jack Brewer

I wanted to crouch down and sob but people will be coming soon.

I take the other exit in the auditorium so I don't have to see anyone. Then I bump into someone and I mutter "Sorry." And look up.

It's Jack. He greets me brightly "Hey, I'm going to see if we got the part for Romeo and Juliet. Want to come see yourself be wrong?"

Then he sees my expression "What's wrong?"

I quickly tell him " ."

"Wait what? Say that slower."

I sigh and tell him "I didn't get the part for Romeo and Juliet. Lindsay got Juliet and you got Romeo."

"I got Romeo? And I have to kiss Lindsay?" he asked in disbelief

I nodded, "Well are you at least a part of the cast?" Jack asked hopefully

I shrugged. "I don't know but I got to go."

"Ok." Jack said sadly

"See ya." And I ran out before Jack could see me cry.

**I'm so sorry that it is so short. But next chapter will be longer and better. Promise. **

**I just don't have enough time today to finish it up so stay tuned next week before Friday for the next chapter.**

**And do you mind reviewing? I am really not sure if anyone really reads this story anymore.**

**~~Allison**


	11. Romeo and Tybalt Part 2

**OMG! You guys are amazing! I absolutely loved the reviews!**

**Shout out to SwiftStar1 for being my 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Anyways on to this exciting chapter of How Kick Came To Be!**

**Also, I got this chapter's idea from the book 'Cloudy With a Chance of boys' by Megan McDonald. Really good book!**

**Disclaimer:….. I do not own anything! Including the plot! **

_Previously:_

_"I got Romeo? And I have to kiss Lindsay?" he asked in disbelief_

_I nodded, "Well are you at least a part of the cast?" Jack asked hopefully_

_I shrugged. "I don't know but I got to go."_

_"Ok." Jack said sadly_

_"See ya." And I ran out before Jack could see me cry._

**Romeo and Tybalt Part 2**

Today was terrible! I found out that I did have a part….. the UNDERSTUDY OF JULIET!

Even Eddie, Jerry and Milton got a better part than me. Eddie was props managaer, Jerry was Mercutio and Milton was the director.

I'm pretty sure Lindsay will not miss the chance to kiss Jack! Also, she keeps taunting me that she's going to kiss Jack.

I was walking to my locker when Lindsay came up to me and said "Hello, the understudy of me."

"Like anyone would want to be you."

"Who wouldn't? I'm pretty, beautiful and I'm going to kiss Jack!"

I started to gag but I managed to ask "How are you pretty?"

"I'm totally pretty!" then she flipped her hair and turned around sashaying down the hall.

I got ready to pounce at her when a strong pair of arms grabbed my waist.

I started to thrash around, knowing who it was. "Jack let me go!"

"No!"

He brought me into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Let me go." I growled

"No." he said calmly

"Why?"

"Because you're going to rip off Lindsay's head."

"And?"

"You're going to get in trouble."

"I don't care!"

"So what did Lindsay do this time?" Jack asked

I mimicked her "I'm pretty, beautiful and I get to kiss Jack!"

"Kim," Jack says softly "You're the most beautiful girl I ever met and the kiss will mean nothing. I will only like you." And he turned and walked out of the classroom.

~~Line Break~~

Today's play practice was terrible! All I did was sit in the audience and do nothing. I really love being the understudy of Juliet! Note the sarcasm. Also, play practice took up an hour and 30 minutes of karate class!

I eventually asked Milton (the director) at the end of practice to help out with something. He told me I could help out with props tomorrow with Eddie.

For the next 3 days I was helping out with props backstage; painting the balcony for the play. When one day I heard Jack said "But I love you."

My eyes widened they were rehearsing for the kiss scene! I peeked through the curtain and saw that I was right. I quickly scanned around the room to see what I could use to stop them.

A HA! The fog machine! I quickly turned it on and waited for it to fill up the stage. I watched in horror through the curtain and saw Jack and Lindsay leaning in then Jack jumped back. He noticed the fog.

Evetually everyone came backstage and I lied "Sorry, I thought it was a fan. I wanted to dry the balcony faster so I could do the second layer."

Then everyone left and Milton announced "Act 3 page 23!"

Yes! They skipped the kiss scene!

~~Line Break ~~

It was 3 days before opening night! Yeah I'm so excited to see Jack kiss another girl! Note the sarcasm again.

I was angrily throwing books into my locker when Milton comes running up to me.

"Where are we going to find another Tyblat?" He asked frantically

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy's sick with the chicken pox and he won't get better in 1 weeks!"

Chicken pox really? "So who's going to play Tybalt?"

"That's what I was asking you!" Milton said angrily

"Don't you have an understudy?"

"No! Only for Juliet and Romeo!"

"Ok, ok. Just relax. We'll hold auditions for Tybalt tonight. I'm pretty sure we'll find someone good."

But we didn't. Everybody that tried out sucked.

The whole cast started to argue. "What are you going to do?" What's going on?" "Where's Randy?"

Milton screamed "QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent and Milton continued "Does anyone know someone who knows the Tybalt part?"

Jack said "Kim does!"

"Wait what?"

"You know the part. You know everybody's part."

"Whaaat?" my voice going high.

"Come on Kim." Milton pleaded

"Fine." Giving up already

~~Line Break~~

It was the day of the dress rehearsal and the day before opening night.

I was in the Tybalt's costume trying to remember the fight with Jack/Romeo.

Since yesterday I've taken all my free time to learn the fight scene. I may have known all the lines but the fight scene was more important.

Then I see Jack/Romeo pacing back and forth frantically.

I ask him "What's wrong?"

He looks at me and sighs "You're the last person I would ask."

I wait for him to answer me "Fine! Idontwanttokisslindsay!" he says in a rush

"What?"

"I don't want to kiss Lindsay." He says super slowly

"Well then imagine it's not her."

"Then who?"

"I don't know! Just choose someone you like."

"But that's weird, I'm not going to just kiss her randomly."

"Then pretend you're in a place or time when you would kiss her."

"Like?"

"Well…. What about during a slow dance?"

"Like this?" He pulls me closer to him and grabs my hand and puts his hand on my waist. My heart hammers faster and faster.

"Yeah. And then slowly lean forward."

The he slowly leans forward and kisses me.

"Like that?"

I nod and blushes "But without the moustache of course." And twirled my moustache.

He chuckles then Milton yells "Alright people, places! We're starting!"

I add before he leaves "Don't be afraid to make the fight scene look real!"

"'Same to you!"

"Oh I won't be afraid!"

He winks at me and leaves.

~~After rehearsal~~

I am so happy!

When Juliet/Lindsay and Romeo/Jack were about to kiss! Juliet/Lindsay trips on her dress and twists her ankle!

That means that I can be Juliet for tomorrow but then no one gets to play Tybalt so we are just rescheduling the opening night to next week.

Lindsay will be on crutches and won't get off until 3 weeks later and Randy will be better in a week!

I finally get my romantic kiss in Romeo and Juliet but this time without a moustache!

**Ha ha! **

**Ok very important. Well not really.**

**I have exams 2 weeks from now and new week I will be studying my butt off so I not sure if I will be able to post a new chapter.**

**But I promise to post at least 1 chapter next week! If I'm lucky maybe more!**

**And also I was going to post 2 chapters this week but then my teachers decide to kill me after Christmas break with lots and lots of tests!**

**So sorry…**

**Anyways REVIEW!**

**And see you next week!**

**~~Allison**


	12. Prom Night

**Hey guys! I am super sorry for not updating! My evil teachers decided to give us so many tests last week and plus I've been studying my butt off for my geography exam today! But school was cancelled because of the snowstorm and my exam is tomorrow! **

**So I decided to update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_I am so happy!_

_When Juliet/Lindsay and Romeo/Jack were about to kiss! Juliet/Lindsay trips on her dress and twists her ankle!_

_That means that I can be Juliet for tomorrow but then no one gets to play Tybalt so we are just rescheduling the opening night to next week._

_Lindsay will be on crutches and won't get off until 3 weeks later and Randy will be better in a week!_

_I finally get my romantic kiss in Romeo and Juliet but this time without a moustache!_

**Prom Night**

I sat on my bed thinking about what happened yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_Jack takes my hand/Juliet's "Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss."_

_I answer "Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss." _

"_Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too? "_

"_Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." _

"_Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair." _

_I tell him "Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers." _

_He orders "Then don't move while I act out my prayer."_

_Then he pulls me into a gentle soft kiss._

_Flashback over._

I start giggling as I replay the scene over and over in my head.

After the play, Lindsay stiffly comes over to me to congratulate. I could literally see steam coming out of head!

_RING! RING!_

My phone interrupts my thoughts.

I look at my phone and saw that it was from Grace

"Yes Grace?" I ask

"AHHHHH!" She screams and I quickly pull the phone away from my ear so I won't be deaf.

"GRACE STOP SCREAMING!" I yell

"NO!" She yells back

"WHY?"

She said really fast "BEACUSEWEAREINVITEDTOTHESENI ORPROMANDIREALLYWANTTOASKJER RYBUT-"

I cut her off "Please say that slower."

"Because we are invited to the senior prom and I really want to ask Jerry but-"

I cut her off again "Jerry? Why Jerry? And senior prom?! Get out! Why?"

"Because he's cute when he's confused and-"

"Not about Jerry! Senior Prom!"

"Oh, because since next year we are graduating and this year we only have 27 graduates they decided to let us join prom to make the party bigger!"

"Are you serious?" I ask excitedly

"Yes! So who are you going to ask?"

I immediately think Jack but I hesitate "Um... I don't know."

"Awe come on Kim. There's got to be someone you want to go to prom with." Grace begs

I lie "Um... Grace my mom's home and I have to help with dinner so talk to you later."

Grace complains "Kim! Don't leave me-" but I hang up and flop on my bed and think about prom.

3 seconds later my phone beeps about a new text.

_Hey Kimmy, I know you want to prom with Jack and I suggest you ask sooner or later because I'm pretty sure Lindsay will ask him soon..or now. So unless you want Jack to go with Lindsay... ASK HIM NOW!_

My mind starts to debate with me: Should I ask him?

~~Next day~~

As I walk into Seaford High, I see Lindsay making her way to Jack. I quickly sprint to her before she does and I say breathlessly "Hey Jack!"

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Nothing much. So did you hear about prom? Pretty dumb huh?" And laugh nervously

"Yeah I guess."

Lindsay comes, gives me a look of disgust and asks sweetly to Jack "Hey Jack, can I speak to you privately?"

"No!" I answer quickly and they both look at me.

Lindsay asks "Why?"

I stutter "Oh ... because Jack has to ... help me got ready for my ... History presentation!"

"Yeah, we're partners!" Jack plays along

Lindsay asks Jack again "Are you busy at lunch?"

"Yes, he is. ...He has to help me grow a bean." I answer

"Didn't you already do that last week?"

"Yeah but it failed so I have to do it again."

"What about afterschool?"

"He has karate practice!"

Lindsay's eyes narrow and says "It seems your busy, I'll see you later Jack," and smiles to him and glares at me.

When she finally left Jack exclaimed "Thank you! I thought she would never leave but she really wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah."

"I wonder why."

"I know exactly why." I mutter to low for Jack to hear me.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaims and continues "I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me?"

I stood there gaping at him and he must have noticed.

"No, No! Not in that way. Like as friends."

My heart sank a bit but I bit my lip and answer "Sure."

~~Prom night~~

_DING DONG!_

I quickly made my way to the door but pausing to look in the mirror.

I wore a simple sleeveless yellow dress with cheetah printed heels. I had silver hooped earrings on and held a simple black purse with wore light make-up and my hair was in light curls again.

I opened the door and saw Jack. He wore something similar to our "date" 2 weeks; black hi-tops, black pants and a black jacket. But this time he wore a shirt instead of a white one.

"Shall we go?" he asked and held out his arm.

I giggled "Sure."

The drive was short probably because I only live 5 minutes away from school.

When we walked into school it was amazing.

The theme was Paris so they had a chocolate Eiffel tower, some cafe chairs and tables and people playing violins everywhere.

I saw Grace dancing with Jerry, Kelsey with Eddie and Julie with Milton.

When Lindsay spotted me I thought she was going to burst. I quickly turned away and asked Jack "You want some punch?"

"Sure."

The night passed by fast!

When it came time to announce the prom queen and king, Jack and I were called up!

We tried to protest that we weren't even on a date together but they ignored us.

When it came time to dance it was only The Wasabi Warriors, Grace, Julie and Kelsey on the dance floor. Probably because we were terrible excluding Jerry and Grace.

Jack and I eventually got tired of dancing and took a seat.

He asked "Hey want to take a picture?"

"Sure."

We walked to the photographer and waited in line.

When it was our turn, we pose by standing beside each other.

The photographer said in a thick English accent "What is this?"

I asked confused "What do you mean?"

"Show some love!"

Jack and I blushed and tried to protest again.

"Just show some love for the picture!"

Jack hesitantly put his arm around me and the photographer snapped a picture.

We started to leave but the photographer said "One more! And show more love."

We stood awkwardly in front of the camera hugging.

The photographer complained "Come on!"

I looked up at Jack and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He immediately kissed back. I would have like this stayed forever but phone buzzed.

I pulled apart and glanced at my phone. It was 12:00 a.m. I have to be home! It's past my curfew!

I quickly ran around trying to find my purse, Jack asked "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave!"

I gave up looking for it and to the doors.

"Sorry Jack! I have to go!"

I ran through the doors trying to get rid of Jack's hurt face out of my mind.

**Did you like it? **

**I feel like it seemed more like a one-shot...**

**Sorry for all the typos, I really wanted to update!**

**I don't know when I'll update so stay tune!**

**Hope to see you this week again!**

**~~Allison**


	13. My New Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or Hollister or Ipod or converse!****  
**_Previously:__  
__I pulled apart and glanced at my phone. It was 12:00 a.m. I have to be home! It's past my curfew!__  
__I quickly ran around trying to find my purse, Jack asked "What's wrong?"__  
__"I have to leave!"__  
__I gave up looking for it and to the doors.__  
__"Sorry Jack! I have to go!"__  
__I ran through the doors trying to get rid of Jack's hurt face out of my mind._  
**My new teacher**  
I couldn't sleep at all last night. Every time I shut my eyes all I saw was Jack's sad face.  
When I finally managed to fall asleep it seems only 2 minutes later my alarm clock rang.  
Even though it was a Saturday I had to wake up at 6 a.m. because I had gymnastics in an hour and dance right after. I know what you're thinking- Kimberly Crawford dances? Yeah that's right; I think I'm pretty good too. I never liked to brag about it so I never told anyone. I just danced horribly every time.  
When I finally managed to get out of bed I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face, slipped on my light blue leotard and threw a pair of gray Hollister sweatpants and sweatshirt.  
I tiptoed down the stairs quickly, careful not to wake up my little sister Kyle and my parents.  
I grabbed a bright, red, shiny apple, my dance bag and my skateboard and skated down the quiet neighborhood.  
Luckily, the studio and gym was beside each other and was only 10 minutes away so I made it with 15 minutes to spare.  
As I walked into the gym my friend Minnie came running up to me.  
"Guess what?" She squealed  
"What?" I asked tiredly  
"We're getting a new teacher!"  
"And why is that exciting?"  
"Because I heard it's a boy and he's our age!"  
"Yeah!" I said unenthusiastically  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked as I walked towards the changing room  
"Nothing just tired." I mumbled  
In the changing room I slipped out of my sweatpants and sweatshirt while Minnie babbled about the new guy coming to teach us.  
I walked towards a mat and started to stretch while Minnie still talked about the new teacher. As I was sitting in my right spilt I got really annoyed and asked as nicely as I could "Minnie can you please shut up?"  
She shut up immediately.  
When I felt I was stretched enough I got up, went to a beam and started practicing my routine.  
As I was balancing in a handstand Coach Miles came up to me "Kim, I would like you to meet our new teacher Jack." I looked beside him and saw the one and only Jack Brewer.  
I toppled over, fell of the beam and hit my head during the process.  
Jack comes quickly to my aid and asks "Kim, are you ok?"  
"Yeah." I muttered still dazed.  
Coach Miles asks "You guys know each other?"  
"Um… yeah,"I answer and get up quickly "May I go to the washroom?"  
"Sure."  
I quickly run to the changing room and out the back door. I have to get away from Jack. I run into the dance studio and start playing some music on my IPod. The studio is soon filled with China Anne Mcclain's song My Crush  
I start dancing fluidly to the music, letting my body lead itself. I listen to the lyrics and notice how similar it is about Jack and I.

_Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na_

His name is written above my heart  
Like he fell from the stars  
And when he says hello I can't deny  
That I want him to be mine

He's the sweetest kind of guy  
The sweetest kind of guy  
The more I get to know him  
Well the more I cannot hide  
That he's on my mind every single day ay  
Hope he never goes away

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

Oh, he knows me better than I know myself  
With every word he says I melt  
I've been looking for someone to share my everything  
And I finally found my dream

I can't wait to see his face  
Wait to see his face  
When he looks at me like that  
Oh I feel like I can faint  
I've got butterflies and they're flying all over the place  
Hope I always feel this way

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

When I see him, I go crazy  
Can't control emotions lately  
When our eyes meet, my heart's flying up above  
The clouds I'm gliding  
All I know is, I'm so happy  
Out of everyone he gets me

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

My crush has got to be the real thing  
I love how good that I've been feeling  
I'm dreaming head over heels and  
Over my crush, my crush, my crush

Eventually the music ends and I hit the final pose.  
Out of nowhere some starts clapping I whirl around and see Jack.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded  
He ignored my question and said "You dance beautifully." I blushed "Why don't you dance like that in public?"  
I whispered "I just don't want to."

"Well you should."

"So why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I mean why are you my new teacher?"

"Oh, because I still need to finish 35 hours of my volunteering work and it was either this job or scrubbing old people's backs."

"Oh."

"So you take gymnastics and dance?"

"Yeah." Awkward silence filled the studio.

Jack breaks is and asks "Um... I should get back, are you coming?"

"Sure."

~~Line Break~~

The rest of the week continued as the same and I enjoyed every second of it. On the weekdays Jack and I would skip karate practice and practise together at the gym until 8 p.m. then we would head out for dinner and later he would walk me home.

The day before the competition was hard. Coach Miles made us practice till 10 p.m. and we had to wake up at 7 a.m. tomorrow.

When practice was finished I was exhausted. Jack and I were discussing what to eat for dinner when his phone rang. He told me to go change first.

I put on a yellow t-shirt with a pink and white cardigan on top. I had black legging on and pink converse shoes. To top it off I wore a orange scarf.

I grabbed my bag and saw Jack nowhere. When I finally spotted him my jaw dropped.

He was hugging a girl and 2 seconds later he ran with her holding hands to some unknown place.

**Did you like? I didn't think it was my best but why is Jack cheating on Kim?**

**Find out soon!**

**Also, so sorry for not updating. I'm super busy but I'll to whenever I can!**

**~~Allison**


	14. Nice To See You In Paris?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or the song Thrift shop!**

_Previously:_

_I grabbed my bag and saw Jack nowhere. When I finally spotted him my jaw dropped._

_He was hugging a girl and 2 seconds later he ran with her holding hands to some unknown place._

**Nice to see you in …. Paris?**

The next morning I woke up feeling very depressed.

All I wanted to do all day was lie in bed and sulk all day but unfortunately I had to go to Paris for a gymnastics competition.

When I finally managed to drag myself out of bed I took a very long shower, brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I wasn't in the mood to choose something to wear so I just grabbed a pair of blue jeans, a yellow hoodie and a pair of pink converse which surprisingly matched well together.

I quickly finished packing and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. My parents were already there making chocolate chip pancakes; my favourite.

Once I finished, I grabbed my suitcase from my bedroom and was getting ready to leave when my little sister Kyle came down the stairs screaming "Wait Kimmy!"

I stop and asked "Yes?"

"Can you buy me something?" she asked

"I always do." She smiled

"Bye Kimmy!" and hugged me.

"Bye Kylers! Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" I said as I walked out of the house

Minnie was waiting for me in her car. I threw my suitcase in her trunk and put on a fake smile before entering her car.

"Hey Kim!" She exclaimed

"Hey Minnie!" I answered back.

"So, you ready for the competition?" she asked

"I'm always ready!"

"Hey! I heard that Jack was going to come-"

My heart stopped and I cut her off "Jack's coming? With us? Why?"

"Slow down. Jack was going to come but he had some important business today so couldn't."

I let out a breathe of relief.

Minnie must have noticed because she asked "Why don't you want him to come?"

"We had an…. Argument."

Before Minnie could say anything else our favourite song Thrift song came on.

We immediately started singing.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is f-ing awesome_

I had so much fun that I forgot that I was even mad.

When we got to the airport we found the rest of our team. As I was walking towards them I saw a teenage boy with a mop of brown hair. I immediately thought it was Jack but I couldn't confirm my suspicions because he turned around the corner. I just shrugged it off and quickly check-in and boarded the plane.

I was sitting beside Minnie who was super excited for some reason.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked once we were up in the air.

"Because last night, my boyfriend Jake texted me saying that he is going to Paris tomorrow for a karate tournament and that after the tournament he would bring me to the Eiffel Tower for a romantic dinner under the stars!"

"That's great!" I say enviously. I only wish that Jack would do that.

During the plane ride I watched 3 movies, slept a bit, finished a book and ate 2 muffins.

By the time we reached Paris it was 11 p.m. and we were exhausted.

We checked in at the Crowne Plaza Paris-Republique and went in our room and quickly fell asleep.

~~Next Morning~~

I woke up feeling really hungry. I quickly dug through my travel bag and found 2 energy bars which I finished in 6 humongous bites.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was only 7 a.m. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was wide awake. I decided to watch some TV until Minnie wakes up.

At 10 a.m. Minnie gets up and asked me groggily "What time is it and where are we?"

I answer "Its 10 a.m. and we're in Paris."

"OMG! I totally forgot the competition! Kim why didn't you wake me! Hurry up we can still-"

I cut her off "What are you talking about? We aren't competing today, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So do you want to head down to the boutiques of Paris? I still need a dress for tomorrow."

"Sure."

~~Line Break~~

After 17 boutiques we finally found a perfect dress for Minnie. It was a long dark blue dress with a simple silver belt around it.

We bought the dress and walked out of the shop, Minnie exclaimed "Now I just need to find a pair of heels!"

"Please," I begged "Let me at least go to the Louvre!"

"The lover?"

"No! Louvre, it one of the world's largest museums and it owns the actual Mona Lisa painting by Leonardo Da Vinci!"

"Fine!"

We walked to the Louvre which luckily was only 2 blocks away. We paid our tickets and started exploring the museum. Everything was amazing! As I turned away from the Venus de Milo I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I quickly exclaimed

I looked up and saw Jack.

My jaw dropped and I think his did too.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time

"You first." Jack said

"Gymnastics competitions, which you were helping me train for."

He smacked his forehead "I totally forgot."

"And why are you here?" I ask bitterly

"Surprise karate tournament."

I was about to say something else but a man behind us asked "Can you please move if you are just going to talk."

Jack pulled me around the corner and to the hallway of the bathrooms.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Jack exclaimed

"Why? I thought you were happy to ditch me yesterday with your secret girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you yesterday with some girl. You guys hugged then you ran away with her."

"Oh! You mean Taylor!"

"Taylor?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. She just came back from Harvard yesterday. Then Rudy called me to meet him at the dojo that's why I had to leave."

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm sorry for ditching you yesterday."

"It's ok."

We started leaning in then BAM!

Jerry appears and shouts "Kim!"

Milton appears too and scowls at Jerry "What are you talking about Kim's not here…." He flatters when he sees me.

Then Eddie appears "Jack! We were looking everywhere for you…." And stops when he sees me too.

"Hi…" I say

We quickly explain to them what happened and why I was here.

Then my cell phone rings.

I pick up "Hello?"

"KIM!" Minnie yells in the phone "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where are you?"

"Oops, I bumped into Jack and the Wasabi Warriors and-"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, he has a karate tournament here."

"Oh… but where are you? I still need to buy some heels."

"Ok ok, meet you at the entrance of the museum."

"Bye." And hangs up

I tell the guys "I have to go."

"Ok, we'll see you later?" Milton asks

"Yeah." I answer and start to leave when Jack says "Wait."

I turn around and ask "Yeah."

He glances at Milton, Eddie and Jerry "Here." And hands me a slip of paper.

"What is it?" I wonder

"Um… I don't know. Got to go." And hastily rushes out with Eddie and Jerry.

I open the paper and it says:

_Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 7p.m. tonight. I have a surprise for you! _;)

I smile and squeal. I can't wait for tonight!

**Done! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have a reason! This is the second last chapter! That means that next chapter is the last. **** So I wanted to make this chapter good.**

**Also, tell me what you think Jack planned for her. Whoever gets it right gets a shout-out for the next chapter!**

**Also again, I don't know why I added in the song thrift song. I am just obsessed with it!**

**Until next time!**

**~~Allsion**


	15. The End

**Hey! I'm super sorry for not updating! First my parents took away my computer and second I had a lot of things to do last week and this week. Also, I will update next week for sure.**

**Maybe if some of you remember, I said in the last chapter that this would be the last chapter. So there is an important author's note at the bottom.**

**And special shout-out to LoveShipper, leathersilk and SwiftStar1 for guessing the right answer to "What has Jack planned for her!"**

**So now on with the story!**

_Previously:_

_He glances at Milton, Eddie and Jerry "Here." And hands me a slip of paper._

"_What is it?" I wonder_

"_Um… I don't know. Got to go." And hastily rushes out with Milton, Eddie and Jerry._

_I open the paper and it says:_

_Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 7p.m. tonight. I have a surprise for you! ;)_

_I smiled and squealed. I can't wait for tonight!_

**Happily Ever After**

I quickly rush out of the museum, eager to find Minnie.

I eventually found her by the entrance, texting on her phone.

When she finally sees me she yells "Kimberly Crawford! Where have you been?"

I quickly explain about Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie.

At the end she squeals like me. Then looks at me and we both scream.

Many people look at us, but we didn't care.

Minnie says "Well it looks like you're going shopping now."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it not obvious? He going to take you out on a fancy dinner like Jake is tomorrow with me!"

"A romantic dinner, on the Eiffel Tower under the stars?"

She nods

"Are you sure? Jack isn't a very romantic type of person-"

She cut me off "We're going shopping."

"Wait! Why do I need a new dress, I already have one."

"It's too casual."

"But-"

"Let's go."

I sigh and follow her to the line of boutiques in front of us.

~~Line Break~~

After 37 dresses, 28 pairs of shoes and 42 jewelry stores I finally found the perfect outfit.

I wore a long dark purple dress and purple heels. I had a light pink pearl necklace and a sliver bracelet with a heart charm on my right wrist.

Minnie spent 3 hours on my hair and make-up. My hair was tied in an elegant bun on my right and strands of hair curled around it. I had a light layer of pink eye shadow and black eyeliner around my eyes, rosy red cheeks and red lipstick.

My jaw dropped as I turned around and looked into the mirror.

The girl in the mirror was not me. The girl in the mirror was older and sharper. She could maybe be a supermodel and be caught in the crowd easily. She looked like 18 and every part of her was sharp; body, face, etc.

I turned to Minnie and exclaimed "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Minnie!"

"It was nothing, now get going! You're going to be late!"

"Thank yo-"She cut me off with a stern look.

"Ok ok, I'm going." I said walking out the door.

I walked out of the hotel with many people staring at me. I ignored them and quickly signaled a taxi.

When I made it to the Eiffel Tower I immediately saw Jack.

My jaw dropped. For most occasions he would wear a pair of black dress pants, leather jacket, black vans and a t-shirt.

But this time he wore a tuxedo!

His jaw dropped must have dropped when he saw me too.

For 2 minutes we stood there staring at each other. Until Jack snapped out of it and walked towards me.

He said "You look beautiful."

I blushed and commented "Not so bad yourself."

He smirked and held out his arm like a gentleman "Shall we?"

"Of course." Taking his arm.

We passed through the 2 observation decks and rode up the elevators until we made it to the top.

At the top there was a candle light dinner for 2.

We seated at the table and immediately a tall guy in a tuxedo, who I assumed was the waiter, came out with 4 plates.

He set them down on the table and said "Bon appetite" and lifted the covers.

On the plates there were 2 steaks (one for Jack and one for me) and 2 salads (again one for Jack and one for me). Softly I could hear a violin playing.

As we were eating we started talking about random things like how Milton forced them to go to the L'ouvre, their plane ride here and Rudy being all Rudy on the plane because some old lady took his spot.

Once we finished Jack took my hand and led me toward the ledge.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

The view was beautiful, the city was lit up like a star. The old buildings, lights everywhere and all the tourist attractions.

Jack asked "Did you like it?"

"No," I paused and watched his face fall "I loved it. Thank you." Wow déjà-vu much?

He smiled and after a moment of hesitation "Hey Kim, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

The question took me off guard "Why would I have one?"

"Well your pretty, captain of the cheerleading team, head news reporter and can kick a boys butt."

I raised my eyebrow and he quickly said "That's what everyone else thinks."

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged "Just curious."

I said in a baby voice "Awe does Jackie want a girlfriend?"

He hesitated but protested "No! I'm just curious."

I sighed and answered him "I don't have a boyfriend because I'm not allowed. My mom thinks I'm too young."

After a few minutes I asked "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

He replied softly "I don't have a girlfriend because you aren't allowed to have a boyfriend."

My hands flew to my mouth.

He continued "I would wait as I have to just to be your boyfriend even if it takes my whole life. But if you find someone else and marry them, I'll still be waiting for you and if I have to die alone I will because _I love you_."

Tears fell from eyes. No one has ever said anything that sweet to me.

I managed to whisper "Well you won't have to wait much longer."

Jack smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

It was a kiss without a moustache, not for a picture or even by accident.

It was real. Just like Kick.

**Awe….. Hope you liked! I've been thinking about this ending for months! **

**Ok very important:**

**I want to do an epilogue, but I need help. I have a few ideas but I don't think they are great. So if anyone has any ideas please PM me or review. **

**If no one has anyone ideas, then I'll fix up the ending for this chapter and put up an author's note saying that it was the final chapter.**

**Also, as I said before I won't be able to update this week because I am super busy. So for sure next week!**

**Please review! You guys have blown me away with them!**

**Hopefully this won't be the last,**

**~~Allison**


	16. Epilogue

**OMG OMG OMG! 2 things:**

**1. This is the last chapter **** NOOOOOOOO!**

**2. We are almost at 100 reviews! It would be nice if I could reach 100…..**

**We'll anyways onto the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do own Kickin it!**

_Previously:_

_Jack smiled and pulled me into a kiss._

_It was a kiss without a moustache, not for a picture or even by accident._

_It was real. Just like Kick._

**Epilogue**

It has been 4 years since _Kick came to be._ I was sitting on the couch on that same day 4 years ago waiting for Jack to come home. He said that he had something very important to tell me.

As I waited I thought about what happened 4 years ago, when we told the guys that we were dating.

_Flashback:_

_It was the day after we both returned from Paris. We planned to tell everyone today that we were dating._

_I walked into the dojo with Jack's hand in mine._

_Milton saw us first "Holy Christmas Nuts!" and fainted._

_Eddie dropped his falafel balls, Rudy became all Rudy and Jerry was just Jerry._

_They all stared at us until Jerry ask "Wait why are we staring at them? I'm confused."_

_Suddenly Milton sprang up to his feet and said again "Holy Christmas Nuts! Are you- No- Wait-" then began hyperventilating._

_Eddie asked "Are you guys dating?" and everyone huddle closer to know our answer._

_Jack looked at me and I answered "Yes."_

_Then Rudy screamed "YES!" and started doing a …. Dance?_

_Jack asked "Why is everyone so happy?"_

_Eddie answered "Because we have been waiting for this day for so long!"_

_Then Rudy screamed "Pay up!"_

_The guys grumbled and handed Rudy 20 bucks._

_My eyes narrowed "You guys were betting on us?"_

_Rudy answered in a very high pitch voice "Noooooo….."_

"_That's it!" I screamed but Jack grabbed my waist before I could tear their limbs off their body. The guys back away uneasily._

"_Let me go Jack!" _

"_No," he replied in a calm voice_

"_Why?" I whined_

_He smiled "Because I want to get them this time."_

_The guys screamed as Jack chased them around the mall._

_2 minutes later Jack came back with an innocent look on his face._

_I asked with my hands on my hips "What did you do?"_

_He smiled "Nothing."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Fine, come and see."_

_He dragged me towards Seaford high and brought me to our lockers._

_Hanging there was Milton, Rudy, Jerry and Eddie on the lockers. Jack gave them a major locker wedgie._

_I burst out laughing and Jack joined with me._

_Jerry complained "Let us down!"_

_Milton pitched in "Yeah!"_

_I stopped laughing and made a deal with them "Fine, only if you tell us why you were betting on us."_

_Jack added "And give us the money you loss to Rudy."_

_Rudy exclaimed "Never!"_

_Jerry, Eddie and Milton screamed "Rudy!"_

"_Ok fine."_

_We let them down and Rudy quickly gave the money he earned._

_I smiled and shoved it in my pocket._

_Jack demanded "Now, tell us why you were betting on us."_

"_Can we sit down? Please!" Milton begged_

"_Fine." I reluctantly agreed._

_The guys winced at every step and flinched when they sat down._

"_Ok there." I said impatiently_

_Milton started "We were betting on you because we wanted to get you guys together."_

_Jerry said "Yo, you guys were like a blind man looking for his cane."_

_I raised my eyebrow. Milton explained "See even Jerry understands. The cane was right in front of the man but he couldn't find it because he couldn't see it. Like you guys, you see each other every day and you both like each other but you just won't admit that you do to each other."_

_Eddie continued "So, we decided to take matters into our own hands. We started with the idea for Jack for your birthday."_

_Jack smiled sheepishly "It's true."_

_Rudy pitched in "Then they," signaling Jerry, Eddie and Milton. "Purposely bumped into you on the farm, made Grace and Jerry leave that video chat on, bribed the haunted house manager to project the pictures on the walls, locked you up in the room, made dinner reservations for you, dared both of you to go on a date together, paid the photographer at your school to make you guys kiss, changed Jack's volunteering sheet to only two choices, quickly booked a karate tournament in Paris and set up that fancy romantic dinner for 2 on the Eiffel Tower." He let out a huge breathe._

"_Seriously?" I asked in disbelief_

"_Yup." Jerry answered with everyone else nodding._

_Jack asked "What about the play? Romeo and Juliet?"_

_Milton answered "We were hoping that you and Kim would get the role and kiss but Ms. Applebottom chose Lindsay instead. So we tried every way for Lindsay to quit or get hurt. In the end she got hurt and you guys kissed."_

_I looked at Jack and smiled then we both went over to the guys and hugged them. _

"_Thanks." I whispered._

_End of Flashback_

The sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts.

I quickly got up and went to meet Jack at the door.

"How was your day at work?" Jack took the job at the dojo after Rudy retired.

Jack's face was serious. "We need to talk."

"Sure." Not knowing what this was about.

He brought me to the couch.

He took a deep breath then said "Kim I don't want to be your boyfriend-"

I cut him off "What!?" Tears already started to form.

Jack quickly said "Not in that way, I don't want to be your boyfriend because I want to be your husband."

He got down on one knee, took a ring out of his pocket and asked "Kimberly Crawford would you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded.

He quickly put on the ring and kissed me.

And that is _How Kick Came To Be_. Officially.

**THE END! I hoped you liked it!**

**Thank you for everyone who helped me with this chapter!**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**Thank you for everyone who favorited my story!**

**Thank you for everyone who followed my story!**

**And thank you for reading this story!**

**I had a fun time writing this story so I will be starting a new one soon, stay tuned!**

**Thank you to everyone again!**

**And could you review just one more time?**

**~~Allison**


End file.
